In love with you Can we make it work?
by ChangoChan
Summary: A Story about Julia and Hwoarang Being Parted after a while of dating Two Separate lives A Rebel Korean Street boy A calm Determined Native American both in Denial of there love for each other can they make a life together work?


I'm not missing you  
  
(Julia/Hwoarang fan fic)( I don't own Tekken Lyrics by John Waite) (Short simple I'm not great at this but I see love between these two this part is Julia's thoughts on it  
  
Denial I don't miss him  
  
Julia chang sighed as she sat there in the middle of the couch those brown eyes stared to the center of the room. The sounds of chatter and laughing of her friends was almost completely tuned out. Her eyes saw there smiles the excitement they all held something she couldn't get a feel for lately. What consumed her mind? It was that fiery red hair Asian boy she could not erase him from her mind but why? She didn't miss him she sighed as she pushed up one of her friends walked over to her looking to her with concern "hey Julia are you alright? You just have seemed I don't know slightly different lately ". She smiled most likely a faked pushed up smile that made her hurt inside but she looked to her friend with that very good act of a smile resurging her that she was just fine "Don't worry Kelly I am fine just a bit tired I guess" she kept that smile upholding it her brown eyes watching her friend sigh in disbelief to this. "Well ok Jules maybe you should get some sleep rest or something but that look in your eyes maybe I'm wrong or prying into something I shouldn't but you look crushed over something". She sighed as she walked away that smile fading so quickly till it just fell right of her face. She walked into her room as she would turn on her cd player a single song cd would be placed in it John wait Missing you. She sighed as she put her hands behind her head lying back on her bed absorbing the song.  
  
Every time I think of you, I always catch my breath  
  
And I'm still standing here, and you're miles away  
  
And I'm wonderin' why you left  
  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight  
  
I hear your name in certain circles, and it always makes me smile  
  
I spend my time thinking' about you, and it's almost driving me wild  
  
And there's a heart that's breaking down this long distance line tonight  
  
She sighed as she found her self just singing the song away she sat up and glared at the wall in her room decorated with Indian art work. She didn't miss the fool she felt that deep pain once again just seeing him in her mind the fiery red head Korean boy Memory of a love? Was it ever love the moments they shared lip-locked to Each other their bodies pressing with passion heat to one another. No she determinedly thought she fell back upon her bead absorbing in the lyrics of the song.  
  
I ain't missing you at all since you've been gone away  
  
I ain't missing you, no matter what I might say  
  
Gods what was wrong with her had she truly loved him that much but another question was did he love her? The wild life on the edge Korean street gang boy who snuck away from the army A rebel who rose such a fire inside her she felt burnt since there parting remembering that unforgettable time they shared." I'm not missing you at all you Fool Hwoarang". She felt like she was about to cry she wrapped her hands around a pillow only wishing that it were his form instead turning over planting her face in the pillow she wished that it were his chest. Her eyes began to flood with tears soaking up the pillow she sobbed out" I don't miss you damit "  
  
There's a message in the wire, and I'm sending you this signal tonight  
  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
  
And it looks like I'm losing this fight  
  
In your world I have no meaning, though I'm trying hard to understand  
  
And it's my heart that's breaking down this long distance line tonight  
  
Dam she just wanted to shut her player off now but she didn't why? The words struck her heart so deeply she knew deep within her she did miss him she continued to sob into her pillow wishing those strong arms would just come around her now. And even though he was not physically present she could still feel his bare chest pressed to her back as if he was lying behind her. She turned to glance around absorbing this felt hallucination like it was real but it wasn't she tugged the pillow close to her chest tucking her head in it the object alone providing comfort she cried once more " I don't miss you"  
  
And there's a message that I'm sending out, like a telegraph to your soul  
  
And if I can't bridge this distance, stop this heartbreak overload  
  
I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you, I can lie to myself  
  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight  
  
Ain't missing you, I ain't missing you  
  
I ain't missing you, I can lie to myself  
  
Ain't missing you, I ain't missing you  
  
I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you  
  
I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you, ain't missing you, oh no  
  
No matter what my friends might say, I ain't missing you...  
  
She sat up red eyed now as she slammed her palm on her player shutting the darn thing off as the song ended. Light shined showing the tear streaks upon her face she would push up as she walked into her bathroom staring into the mirror on the wall she rubbed her eyes for a moment. She had been crying so hard over him she let her palms fall under the cool water streaming from the sink as she brought them up once more splashing the water over her face. Shaking her head some wet short brown bangs sticking to her forehead she sighed deeply as she reached for the switch in the bathroom shutting the light off. She walked back out sitting on her bed she reached over and turned the song again putting the volume down and setting it to replay as she fell upon her bed she held the pillow tightly to her sobbing once more into it her tears drifting her into sleep.  
  
Never did love her I just want to say hello again (I know Lame Name I don't own Tekken or Tekken characters I felt like writing a denial story for I feel these two could love each other this is Hwoarang's thought on it Lyrics creed My sacrifice)  
  
Fire red hair sawed as he shifted to the left from the boy he was sparing with kang grunting a bit when he felt his fist hit his side DAM! He cursed in his mind how the hell did I not see that coming his soft brown hues glanced over at kang steeping back and would catch the boy looking at him" Hey Hwoarang you alright what's up with you Good old blood talon aint goanna take a hit like that is he? " The boy just glared on him he sighed shoveling his bare foot upon the mattress some he clearly could not focus for she was invading his thoughts once again he smirked letting his arms out to his sides in a almost sheepish shrug and that sarcastic un-serious tone came out " Ya Know Kang I just think I've had enough today You got me good there I probably would have never noticed it". He said with sarcasm and also trying to be excusable running his right palm trough that fire red hair as it almost closed in cupping his cheek then fall back into its normal place placing his palms firm on his hips he would smile and raise that left hand. "Good Spar Kang Later!" he let his hands drop by his side a deeper look emerging upon his face now as he leaned down fingers grasping upon the handle of his black duffel bag as he unzipped it while heading to the door of the place he would get out his tangled disk man in its head phones undoing those tangles. Placing the headphones upon his ears he walked out the door letting it slam shut behind him blasting creed My Sacrifice in his ears and he would think about her.  
  
Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should  
  
we begin.feels like forever  
  
within my heart are memories  
  
of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember  
  
He would sigh as he shifted his head side-to-side taking the lyrics in It was her the thought of her that had distracted him dam he thought This wasn't the first time. He hadn't even started up on dating anyone since they parted it was very misunderstood that Hwoarang blood talon gang boy the sneak away solider was a playboy and womanizer. Maybe a charmer yes slightly a player yes but never one to purposely go and hurt a girls feelings. But Julia she was something else a very unique girl and he just could not forget her from her supermodel perfect physical looks to her unpredictable personality witch most of the time consisted to be calm. He sighed continuing to listing to the music.  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free.I'm careless.I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
  
an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
He now would turn the Conner he knew he was in the same state as her but yet he had never gone to see her why? He could not see why he didn't he was clearly envisioning there parting there last time together. They both had lives to lead he well he was a street boy having trouble follow him most ever where and her she was such a person he admired to him a vision of perfect. She fought to save her homeland while he fought for revenge and every day since their first meeting heat for that revenge just slowly faded. He took a turn now heading down a different alleyway one that did not head to his apartment as he was heading to that small town not to far from where Julia's Indian reservation was dam he cursed in his mind" I never did love you."  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free.I'm careless.I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
He sighed as the song had ended messing with his duffle bag he opened the thing and tossed his disk man and player into it singling it over his shoulder as he walked into a native trade store. He remembered Julia had took him in here chuckling softly It had been her corny idea of a date well truly she was only trying to share with him about her culture. The sent of the place was much like the sent of her, her frame would always smell of the sweat sent of a rose her hair even much sweater. In his mind feeling this as he gazed around the small shop he remembered just how great her soft touch was her long brown hair like silk skin soft as porcelain he shook his head as he heard a woman's voice he turned to face the lady rubbing his eyes hallucinating" Julia?". The old lady chuckled looking to the young man such wise ness showed in her aged eyes she smiled to him" and How may I help you young man? Strange type you are yes don't often see a boy with your looks come in here What brings young foreign man into an old woman's trade shop Julia hmm perhaps a some one you search for? A woman this some one is dose your heart yearn for hers boy?". His eyes glared on the old woman as he was seeing reality clearly now her words spoken yet of truth why else would he come to this old shop they dove deep into him as if a nail was hammered into his heart his look calmed some in his eyes still deeply showed the love he held for her shaking his head that fire red hair swaying he would respond to the old woman" I do not believe there is much you can do to help old lady I come to the shop for memories though you have helped me some for your words read me as if I was a book "  
  
He could not stand it anymore He just had to see her he closed his fist softly as he walked out of the shop with out a word heading further into that small native town he gazed ahead of him in the distance" I just want to say hello again." He sighed his red hair swaying softly in the wind as he traveled further down into that small town just hoeing he might perhaps run into her.  
  
I Love you Lets not part again (Don't own Tekken Not my best work maybe not good at all but what heck on to chapter three)  
  
"Julia!" She groaned, as she turned over in her bed hearing the un-clear yell from her friend Kelly her eyes would flutter open as she looked at her clock dam 9:00 she had over slept she sat up her eyes red as she rubbed them. Last night she had tossed and turned and woken up to many times to count" I'm up Kelly Don't worry!" she sighed a stood as she would grab jean shorts taking off her other attiring then pulling up those shorts over her thighs and then pulling a brownish Indian styled T-shirt over her chest after snapping her bra on walking over in front of the mirror in her room she noticed this one particular shirt thinking about how she got it. She was standing with Hwoarang in that trade shop Jules! He had said so excitedly holding the shirt in his hands with that silly smile this shirt really reminds me of you he had said sliding his hand around her waist wouldn't you think so babe?. She laughed lightly on how he had insisted on getting the shirt for her she would open her door and walk out seeing Kelly looking concerned about her. "Jules! Its 9:30 what is wrong with you girl you never sleep in like this Oh and today's your turn to head into town to the store" She smiled to her friend she could see that she was worried about her but she truly did not want to trouble her with the love burden she carried " All right don't worry Kelly I'm going now " She would head out the door as she went down a trail that headed her straight into town she would yawn a bit her eyes gazed ahead as far as they could see. Then as the small building shops came into view it was not this that caught her eye was she dreaming when she thought she saw a tall young man with Asian skin fiery red hair. Hwoarang? Her mind questioned no it couldn't be she said shaking her head. Bringing her palms closed up over her eyes to rub them checking if she was not half asleep still but the male figure never went away even it was him to her surprise she picked up into pace jolting of her back heal towards him tears streamed down from her eyes on those cheeks "Hwoarang!"  
  
Hearing someone a familiar voice he glanced up from having his head hung down his eyes circled looking for the holder of the voice Julia? No it couldn't be he raised his right hand smacking his palm across his face making sure he wasn't seeing things still she ran towards him yelling his name as she got closer he dropped that duffel bag feeling her jump upon him. First he Said nothing tears running in his own eyes to see her as those strong arms came around her he leaned in some rubbing his head to hers she cried pressing her face to his chest soaking his Gi as she would feel his palm cup her chin guiding her to look at him she then looked up into his eyes as she felt his lips brush over hers that fire red hair touch her check. "God I missed you" he said holding her so tightly so afraid they would be parted again "Julia I wanted to say hello again But I never want to say goodbye too you ever again I love you too much I love you Julia chang". She gazed in those soft brown almost hazel hues as she clung to him tightly she almost could not believe he was here" Hwoarang I too wanted too see you and never want to say goodbye I love you Hwoarang I missed you so much"." Shh" she heard him say feeling those flingers press upon her lips as she kissed them softly then feeling him lean in his palm was felt on the back of her neck as his lips pressed deeply with desire and passion to hers and she responded kissing him back with the same deepness and passion expanding it.  
  
The end  
  
(Hope people like this I know its not great but Ahwell) 


End file.
